iPod Shuffle Challenge
by SnapesTwin
Summary: Rules: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble for your chosen pairing for the first ten songs that play. You only have the duration of the song to complete each drabble. SSHG pairing. Songs include Own This Club, Don't Trust Me, If It's Love, If Today Was Your Last Day and Real Life.


**The iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**Rules: **Put your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble for your chosen pairing for the first ten songs that play. You only have the duration of the song to complete each drabble.

* * *

**Own This Club – Marvin Priest**

She moved with little grace, but Severus was still mesmerised by her actions. Arms waving in the air, her body rocking from side to side in time to the melody, she was stunning. Hermione Granger was wasted on that Weasley brat – she needed someone intelligent, someone she could match wits with, someone like _him_. But alas, she could never be his. He was her teacher and she was the epitome of propriety. Tonight was the night of the Valentine Ball, though. There was always tonight.

"Miss Granger, may I have this dance?"

**Don't Trust Me – 3OH!3**

New bruised coated Hermione's arms, the vivid blues and purples layered atop the faded yellows and greens. Her glamour had slipped.

"Why do you put up with him?" A silky voice from behind her questioned. Hermione turned quickly to face her Potions professor.

"He doesn't mean it," she mumbled. Snape didn't look convinced.

"He treats you appallingly. If that idiot boy realised just what he had, he would treat you like a princess. You should be looking forward to dates of romantic beauty, gifted with only the purest of love, intellectually challenged and stimulated, and treated with the utmost respect and reverence. Not scared to be within the same room as your boyfriend."

Hermione was taken aback by the fire and passion in Snape's eyes.

**Give Me Everything – Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack & Nayer**

The residents of 12 Grimmauld Place were restless. A sense of apprehension and anticipation clung to the air. The Final Battle would take place tonight.

"I don't want to die a virgin." Severus Snape was startled by the words of his assistant in brewing the Order's potions.

"Be that as it may, Miss Granger, I fail to see why you are telling me."

"You're a man. I'm a woman."

Severus was struck by the desperation in her eyes. _This is wrong. I'm taking advantage of her and this situation._ However, he wisely told his conscience to shut up as he felt her lips take his.

**I Can Do Better – Avril Lavigne**

Hermione threw his clothes into the open trunk. She delighted in ripping up the photo they had had taken on their first date. Oh how they had been in love. Or so she thought. Now she remembered just who she was, and realised she had been slipping away. She wondered how many bridges she had burned in her relationship with her old Potions teacher. Last night had been one fight too many – and he had used _that_ word. She never thought after she heard about Lily that he would ever say such a thing. But she didn't care anymore, she had been wrong about him.

**If It's Love – Train**

So they were a couple no one ever expected to be – but Severus found that he didn't especially care. Hermione was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was the first to ever return his affections, and of that he was glad. She was beautiful, intelligent, witty, and had an appreciation for his dry, and slightly black, sense of humour that Lily never quite acquired. They had yet to make the news public, out of worry for the reactions of his beloved's friends and family. But he knew that they could make it. When they told everyone, no matter the reactions, they would weather the storms, because they truly were two birds of a feather. And their love was enough.

**Price Tag – Jessie J ft. B.o.B.**

Some said she was with him for his money. Never mind how ridiculous that sounded – for God's sake, he was on a teacher's salary! Others thought she felt the need to fix everything, and decided to begin with the dour Potions Master. While slightly less ridiculous, Hermione still firmly denied it. Her relationship with Severus Snape was the centre of much speculation, but all but a few missed the real cause. She held an unfathomable, yet strong nevertheless, love for the man.

**Revolution – The Veronicas**

Severus Snape had been a teacher for years; he had seen all kinds of girls wander through these halls. And none had ever caught his attention before. But that was before she came. She was a mystery, an enigma. As a younger student Miss Granger had been an overeager overachiever, however she had mellowed over the years. Then, the war had changed her. Now she was back for her final year of study following the defeat of the Dark Lord, and the answer to her riddle was more elusive than ever. However, she was an enigma that he was looking forward to solving.

**Real Life - Evermore**

Within the walls of the school, everything had been simple. Sure, there had been many a sinister plot, courtesy of Lord Voldemort, but that was nothing. Really, when one thinks about it, they had always had help. There had always been someone to hold her hand when she needed it, there had always been a shoulder to cry on, and then the next day everything started over. But no longer. The war was in full swing, and she never knew if she would make it through the day. There were others sympathetic to her worry, but she couldn't talk to them about it, they were all going through much the same thing.

The sound of a door opening interrupted Hermione's introspection, and Professor Snape entered the room. Upon seeing the look on her face, he intoned: "Welcome to real life, Miss Granger."

**Hot N Cold – Katy Perry**

Ron had screwed her around for long enough. He always promised that he wanted a serious relationship, but then he would flirt mercilessly with some star-struck fangirl. He used to make time for her, take her on the most beautiful dates, compliment her – but now he was arrogant, self-righteous and selfish. Any vestige of love she had ever had for the boy in even the most secluded corner of her heart had gone. So when she found him in bed with another, it hadn't hurt. Not really. Oh, she had flown into a rage, but that was more for the satisfaction of watching him squirm. Then Hermione sought out her comfort with the real object of her affections – Severus Snape.

**If Today Was Your Last Day – Nickelback**

The Final Battle was over, finished. The Order acknowledged that the war was far from over, there were still many Death Eaters at large, but now was a time for celebration. Snape, however, watched grudgingly from the sidelines. Despite his crucial part in the Dark Lord's defeat, it was apparent that he was still not welcome within the masses. It seemed that he had played his part too well.

"Professor?" It was the Granger girl. He sighed heavily, but she seemed to know that it was all for show. "Come join us, surely you're happy that it's over. You get your life back!"

"What life, girl? I've been a spy since before you learnt to use that incessant voice of yours; I have no family and any supposed friends are in all likelihood screaming for my blood. In fact, I highly doubt that anyone is happy I'm alive at all." His voice was dark and cold.

"Sir, I'm happy." And that was all she said before she claimed his mouth.


End file.
